


Find Me

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindmeilljustbehere/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: It was December when the first report came out about the infection. Tweek was home making a sandwich while Craig was out on bussiness. The streets swarmed, people screamed as the infection drew near. It all came down to this. With a baseball bat held firmly in his shaking hands, he got ready to hit the women that was in his house. The walls were sprayed with blood from her last victim, she was no human, "Craig?" Tweek whispered, following close behind. "Isn't that..?" Tweek paused, and Craig nearly sobbed as he held the bat over his head, and striked, smashing her skull. "...My sister."Zombie Apocolypse Au





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere of Colorado no longer held that same coolness it had when they were little. It snowed, yeah, rarely and never as much as Tweek remembered on the Christmas nights as a child. These days he was more fragile then ever but less afraid of the world, 'A recipe for disaster' as his husband put it. He left the house more often, had at least two panic attacks, but by now with past coaching from his husband, he had it under control. Breath in, breath out, four colors, three things he could touch, two long sips of coffee, and a mental image of Craig's face. Craig, his husband, a strong tall brooding man, grew up to be quite the therapist. Such a fantastic therapist, he spent many nights away from home, leaving Tweek to fend for himself. Although he had spent many months preparing Tweek for when he was alone, The small blonde felt uneasy being locked up in their big house on his own. The floors would creek, the vents made funny noises and he had to walk down all those crazy wood stairs to get his coffee in the morning. Doesn't Craig understand how much pressure he's under?? For Gods sake! Those stairs are slippery! Not to mention Tweek's reflexes aren't up to the task if he falls so early in the morning! And what if he falls and dies? Who would find his body? The neighbors hate him because of his outbursts, all that's left is Craig's stupid fat cat, San. Did you know cats are likely to eat their owner given the chance? What about the owners husband??? Too much pressure! Breath in, breath out, blue dress passing by, white cement under his feet, brown dog sitting near his owner, and one last yellow leaf on that tree. He can touch a fluffy dog, the smooth bench, the knitted green sweater he wore. One, two sips of coffee. And striking blue eyes and tanned skin with black curly locks hidden under the beanie, Craig.

He was calm. Maybe coming to Denver for the Christmas Light parade wasn't such a good idea. The streets were crowded, the Free mall ride buses weren't running and it was a long walk back to his car in this cold. The hot cocoa he had purchased earlier at Ink was now becoming frigid. He sighed scooting out of the crowd luckily only getting a few angry stares, before he shuffled over to the small blue car in the public parking lot. It was a small simple little car, unlike Craig, who drove his flashy black charger around. But it got him to where he wanted to be and brought little to no attention. Just how Tweek liked it. Driving through Larimer street, the last thing you want to have is a nice car. The drive home was uneventful, Tweek nearly felt as though he'd pass out at every stop light so he was glad to be home, even if it was empty. Craig was somewhere in Houston Texas, visiting a patient who flew him out after a relapse. Tweek couldn't help but hate every patient Craig had out of state. They dragged off Craig for days, leaving him with a quiet house and a fat lazy cat. He flipped on the TV distractedly, pulling out the bread from the top of the fridge. "-The illness has spread to the following states: California, Texas, Florida, and some parts of Nevada. Some symptoms of the disease are suicidal thoughts, profuse sweating,blood shot eyes, hallucinations, nausea, and all cases documented so far have ended in death. We advise-" Tweek had dropped the bread, dialing the number practically engraved into his forehead. "Hey baby. Everything alright? I left the bread-"  
"On top of the fridge I know-GAH! CRaig. Please come home! Get over here as soon as you can!-NYEH I'm serious-if you dont-"  
"No. Tweek, look man, I'll be home by Monday, why are you so spooked?"  
"Turn on the TV Craig! There's a disease going around- It sounds dangerous. Its in Texas right now-AUGH!! One of the symptoms were suicidal thoughts! Please Craig!"  
"Tweek! Tweek. Calm. Down. I'm going to turn on the TV. Okay? If its serious enough I'll take the next plane to Denver. But I need you to stay calm. Okay?"  
"But Craig-UGh I cant-"  
"Tweek?"  
"Okay. Okay."

Craig would never admit it, but when Tweek freaked out like this he internally rolled his eyes. Tweek would constantly panic as a child and Craig thought they came a long way from that, so it made him annoyed to hear the high pitched pleads on the other end of the line. He threw back the rest of the gin in his glass and wandered over to the kitchen where he last left the remote. He switched through a few channels finding the local news. He expected to find some allergy being spread around by defective peanut butter. "-they are calling it 'The Lindsey Parker disease, its extremely contagious, and as far as we know within a week, the patients infected with this, commit suicide. There have been no survivors, if you or anyone else show any of the following symptoms, seek medical attention immediately: Blood shot eyes, profuse sweating, suicidal or homicidal thoughts, hallucinations, vomiting blood or a clear yellow waxy liquid, internal rotting-" He switched the TV off. His hands shook as he typed 'Lindsey Parker disease infected areas.'

A map popped up with over 10 states outlined in red, including Texas. Craig wandered over to the kitchen dialing Tweek's number. "C-Craig?" A timid voice answered. "I'll be on the next plane home. I want you to leave the TV off till I get there okay? Please?"  
"Y-Yeah sure. Just-NGH-Get home okay??"  
"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."  
He must've washed his hands ten times by now, he hurriedly booked a ticket for a plane to Denver, it was expensive but he could do it without blinking at the price with what was going around. He made a call to his patient who was displeased, but didn't put up a fight, as Craig had said it was a family issue. Craig threw his things in a suit case and ordered an Uber to the airport. When he arrived he could see he wasn't the only one worried about what was going around. The place was packed, some people screaming, and there was even a couple of men being pulled apart for getting into a fight. The things people did when they were scared. Craig pushed past the crowds to get into security. By the time Craig checked in he thanked god he had arrived three hours early, two of those hours were spent arguing with strangers and pushing past the hundreds of people in his way. He was exhausted and set a timer for when they boarded the plane so he could sleep.

"Oh my god. Oh my god my poor Annabel." Craig stirred as a women sobbed quietly. "Ma'am" A mans voice hummed. "Your daughter was armed we have to take her into questioning and possibly to the hospital. Shes showing symptoms of Lindsey. If you'll come with me-" Craig rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking in his surroundings once again. He looked to the way the voices had come from where they had nurses and it looked as though an old women had been in an accident. "What about our flight?" He recognized the women's voice he heard earlier to be hers. She was pale, as though she'd seen a ghost, with what looked to be...blood? covering her sleeves. "Flight 167 to Denver Colorado, Flight 167 to Denver Colorado, We will begin boarding."

The flight was uneventful. Nothing but the quiet bickering and occasional flight attendant asking if he'd like anything. He texted Token, Clyde, and Jimmy that he'd be back sooner and if they had heard anything on the news. He never received a reply, but he figured they were doing fine, after all, the disease hasn't spread to Colorado. After getting off the plane things were a lot calmer. He picked up his bag and waited outside for his Uber. "Hey." A man croaked behind him. It sent shivers down his back, he thought he was the only one there. He turned only to step back and grab his phone out of his pocket. "Hey its okay." The man had been hit bad, blood oozing from the smashed skin dangling off his forehead. His hair having been scraped off with it, at least in the front. He had blood dripping out of his mouth and he looked pale with a glossy look in his eye. The man made gurgling sounds as he struggled to breathe through the mound of flesh Craig supposed would once upon a time have been a nose. "Are-Are you alright sir?" Craig took another step back, his eyes scanning the lot for the blue Subaru, without turning away. The man didnt say anything, pausing to puke up bile and blood. The smell was unbearable. He took a few slow steps toward Craig. "They-" The man wheezed. "They wont come out."Craig started to steadily back away entirely. "What wont?" He whispered. "The bugs." He scratched inside the scrape of his forehead, pulling chunks of flesh from it." His voice grew louder and more hysterical. Craig wanted to puke and pee his pants all at once. Ding! He looked to his phone. 'Your Uber has arrived.'  
he heard fast taps along the cement ahead of him.  
The man was running toward him.


	2. The Lovely Tricia Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done with chapter 2! Thanks to those of you who are patient enough to keep on reading. Chapter 3 should be done by Christmas eve or Thursday depending on how soon I could get it typed out on my computer, hope u like it :::)

He darted into the Subaru, shutting and locking the door behind him. His heart thudded in his chest and his hands were clammy. His head felt light as he yelled at the driver to drive while the crazed zombie like man slammed his fists on the window, his eyes held a hungry look as he stared Tucker down. As the car, seemingly after an eternity, began to move, the man chased with determination. Craig never knew a human could run so fast, in fact he was convinced his crazed attacker had broken a record. "Y-You know that guy?" the small brunette stuttered, turning to look at Craig briefly with a worried expression before turning back to the rode. The bigger of the two choked out an unconvincing laugh, dusting himself off and swallowing nervously. "Fuck no. That weirdo came out of nowhere. I think he might need an ambulance, he's delusional." He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. "Don't bother." The guy sighed. His hands gripped the steering wheel firmly. "Why wouldn't I? The guy obviously needs help." Craig reasoned, typing the number out on his dial pad. "The guy has Lindsey. I've seen Lindsey and that's Lindsey. It's in Colorado now. I came down from Nevada. My neighbors got it, cops had to stop them from eating each other an shit. The disease is no joke, its spreading like wild fire. This is zombie stuff, people eating each other and themselves. soon hospitals are gonna be filled to the brim, I say let that dude back there take the fall, he's already too far gone."

Craig chuckled, shaking his head. "Zombies? Dude, zombies don't exist! This'll blow over, just like everything else." He glanced down at his phone, he wasn't too far from home, he could entertain conversation with this weirdo a little while longer. "My dude, come on. people eating other people, and no cure showing up in sight? This disease only began being reported a day ago and it already hit 22 states, now including Colorado." The brunette argued. Twenty-two? Last he checked it had been 10, that was a little while ago. How was it spreading so quickly? "Does it spread by biting?" He joked, though there was a tinge of fear in his voice now. The driver laughed quietly, "Believe it or not, yeah. Or spit, blood in or on the body, piss in or on the body. It's very contagious."

Craig hummed, wanting to end the conversation. the situation was getting real too fast. He just wanted silence, and to see his spazzy husband. The car was silent until they arrived where they politely said goodbye and parted ways. He stepped up to his door fishing out his keys from his suitcase, before he could even unlock the door, Tweek opened it, throwing himself onto Craig and babbling a hundred miles an hour. "GodI'msogladyourhome,whowasthat?Areyoucheatingonme?Jesuschristwhynowyouknowicanthandleazombieoutbreakonmyown!AGH" He screeched hanging on for dear life to Craig, who calmly sat his bag down and shut the door. He managed to get Tweek off of him so he could shrug off his jacket. "No, I'm not cheating on you. That was Uber." He huffed. Tweek seemed jumpy,as he usually was when the two were apart for so long, not to mention the disease outbreak. "What the fuck are-NGH-we going-AUGH-to do???" Tweek pulled at his hair. It was a question that was bothering Craig a lot right now. If the Lindsey disease was going around fast enough to have a man corner him with it in a parking lot, how much time did they have before it got to their door step? It was late, and Craig didn't want to worry Tweek. He figured he could order tickets before they went to bed to somewhere the disease hasn't reached, somewhere like Canada. "We'll deal with it tommorow. Besides it hasn't reached Colorado yet Tweek. Lets sleep on it an-"  
"No C-Craig. We-AUGH-have to deal with th-this now!"

Craig sighed. He sat down in his beloved love seat, scratching the scruff on his chin. Tweek stared at him, tapping his foot impatiently. "What're we gon-Ngh-na do Craig?" He repeated. "I didn't want to freak you out, but I think getting out of the states for a little while might not be a bad idea." He shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes were trained on the blonde, waiting for his reaction. "Out of-OUT OF THE COUNTRY?! IS-is IT THAT BAD??-UGH-TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screeched. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was pulling his hair. "Hey, HEY! Four things you can see, three things you can touch, two sips of coffee, Tweek. Calm down." Craig instructed sternly, standing up to pry Tweek's hands from his hair. The blonde finally breathed, his shoulders going lax. "Your right. Your right." Tweek hummed, looking to his shoes. Now was not the time for freaking out, they needed to find a way out of this mess and Tweek couldn't fuck it up with his freak outbursts. He needed to be helpful. "When am I wrong?" Craig smiled, tilting Tweek's face up to look at him. Tweek snorted, pulling away. "Shut up." He chuckled. "I'll..I'll-NGH-Go buy the t-tickets." 

 

While Tweek booked the Tickets and got their bags ready for the next day, Craig made dinner and put on his favorite show. He sent a text to the Cat-sitter balancing two plates in one hand. The rest of the night went peaceful, both falling asleep on the coach and watching some cartoon Tweek liked. Unfortunately for them the morning was different. Tweek awoke to a crash upstairs. He stirred slightly, after hearing nothing he figured he had dreamt it. He layed his head on Craig stomach, about to continue sleeping till he heard it again. Someone was Crying upstairs, more importantly someone was in their house. Tweek stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wondered over to the dining area where he found the front door was wide open. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Whoever had broken in, had the strength to rip through the front door. "Craig." Tweek whispered urgently. He tiptoed back to the coach shaking his sleepy husband who still had his dress shirt on. Craig shook limply but awoke, pushing Tweek gently away from him. "What? What now?" He slurred. Tweek pointed upstairs mouthing 'Someones up there.' Craig's breath hitched as he slowly rised from the coach and tiptoed to the closet for his baseball bat, and handed Tweek an old Golf club. They could hear things being thrown, along with sobbing and gagging from what sounded like a women. Craig took the lead, as usual. He slowly made his way up the stairs skipping the creaky step, Tweek followed suit, being quieter then he ever had. Craig neared their bedroom before coming to a stop. She was in there. He could hear her from the doorway.

` Craig switched on the lamp quickly, holding his breath and speeding through a prayer in his head. The room flooded with light. With a baseball bat held firmly in his shaking hands, he got ready to hit the women that was in his house. The walls were sprayed with blood from god knows what, she was no human. Craig could tell by the smell of rotted meat and the nearly white skin she had. But the tuft of red hair struck him wrong somehow. "Craig?" Tweek whispered, following close behind. "Isn't that..?" Tweek paused, and Craig nearly sobbed as he held the bat over his head, and striked, bashing her skull. "...My sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so the chapters done. After a hella long time. Very sorry. Let me know what you think, I wrote this while listening to a song thats in this chapter.

Craig sobbed into his hand, looking away from his sisters limp body. The blood sprayed on the walls must've been from the cat, Tweek had no doubt that's whose blood it belonged to. He knew Craig couldn't give a shit as to whose blood was on the walls, but under times of pressure, Tweek's mind tended to wander. He silently rubbed Craig's back, looking away from the body, a few tears rolling down his pink cheeks. When Craig didn't lash out he hugged him. When Craig hugged him back, hard, Tweek took it as a sign to continue his ministrations. "H-Hey, I-NGH- know. I know. I have you. Shhh." He whispered. "I killed her." Craig sobbed, bent over the smaller, wiping his tears on Tweek's new pajama shirt, not that the blonde minded. "We-We don't know that." Tweek hummed, pulling his husband closer, Craig gasped. "Fuck. God. FUCK." Craig ran over to her, turned her over, laying his head over her chest. A breath holding second of silence, then he bolted up, and glanced at Tweek. "Help." He ordered, pulling her up by the arm. "Craig-AGH-No, I-"  
"She's alive." Craig began trying to hoist her onto his own back. Tweek scurried over to his side pushing her on his husbands back securely, while Craig held her arms around his neck. "We-NGH-have to get to a-FFF-hospital! Oh what the fuck are we- how are we gonna-NGHHH!" "Tweek!" Craig growled, "Shut the fuck up and help me!" He hissed, wobbling out as Tweek pushed past and ran for his phone and the car keys. Craig was right. No more freak outbursts he needed to be helpful for once in his pathetic life. "Craig, in the garage!" He hollered as Craig struggled to make his way down the stairs, desperately trying not to drop his unconscious sister. When he made it down he saw Tweek had already started the car and opened the back door so he could buckle his sister in. After tucking her into the back seat and using two seat-belts to keep her in place, Craig sat beside Tweek, tying himself up and shifting the gear out of park and into drive. "I-I think we should go to the hospital- I think that'll be our safest choice. The-The disease JUST spreaded maybe the cure is around the corner." 

Tweek had never seen Craig stutter, it scared him greatly but he kept his mouth shut aside from the small hum of approval he gave him. They drove out of the garage, Tweek could see Tricia's car parked out front. "Craig-She-She barely turned. She still has a chance, if she was able to drive here, she should've been functioning till she got to our doorstep." Tweek reasoned, his eyes never leaving the jeep as it became smaller in the rear view mirror. Craigs hands were shaking, Tweek quietly grabbed his hand, the one away from the steering wheel. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you Tweek. I'm just..." Craig trailed off. It was funny, Craig was never speechless, or good at saying sorry, unless of course you were Tweek Tucker.

"I'm scared." Craig whispered, the confession floated in the air, softening Tweek's anxious heart. "I-I know." Tweek smiled, running his thumb over Craig's knuckles. The world around them was grey, and the silence, aside from the hoarse breathing of Tricia, was nearly suffocating. People wandered aimlessly around the streets. Some would chase the car causing Tweek to have small panic attacks before calming himself down. Some were so far gone they walked around like it was normal to be missing an arm or the bottom half of your jaw.

When they reached the hospital, all hope sunk for the two of them. The parking lots were filled to the brim with cars and Lindsey victims. Some windows were broken on the high level of the hospital. A few feet away cops were firing at attackers, some dying as the crowd became too much. Screams, and animalistic growls filled the area. Craig stared in horror, tears pricking the sides of his eyes, his mouth agape. Tweek waited in silence, waited for Craig to break. The man shut his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he looked to the back seat, his sister still asleep. Blood dripped from where Craig hit her, down to her lips where it joined the flow that had spilled from her mouth due to the Lindsey. He took a deep breath and looked to Tweek, surprised that Tweek's eyes were on him. His bottom lip twitched like he wanted to say something. "Its okay Tweek. It's alright- there's-there are other hospitals." He smiled, trying to ease Tweek's nerves. He couldn't help but cry himself. The Lindsey victims-the _**zombies**_ began banging on the windows, smearing the glass with blood and shit and vomit. The smell was absolutely foul, it blowed in through the vents causing the couple to scrunch their noses in disgust. Tweek closed his eyes, holding Craigs hand tightly. He could hear the crunch and the screams under the tires as Craig drove over the monsters. Tweek wanted to be some where else. He pictured a day a few years ago.

_It was snowing. Boxes surrounded the blonde, who desperately did his best to keep the hardwood floor from his toes. Moving into this big house had been in their plans since they were in elementary- but did they have to get the one with only hardwood flooring? Tweek sipped loudly on his coffee. Cranky with how cold the floors were. He could feel the cool gold ring press into his cheek as he brought the mug to his lips. Oh, who was he kidding? Tweek was happy. He had never been so happy in his life, but at the moment his husband was ignoring him to cook breakfast and it made him antsy. It was too cold and Craig was always so warm. Lucky for Tweek his scruffy bed hair wearing husband padded over with two dishes and mugs balanced in hand. The years of waiting tables with Tweek as a teen really paid off. The two ate quietly with Tweek's back pressed to Craig's stomach, 'Crust Bucket' by the frights playing quietly on the speakers. When the song began speeding up Craig laid his plate aside pulling Tweek up by the hand and dancing like a goof ball with a straight face. He mouthed the words pulling Tweek this way and that till the smaller chuckled and gave in, dancing like no one was watching. No one was. They were free. They were free of all the judgmental stares and the curfews. They could work whatever jobs they wanted. They were free to be together without the pressure of the town on their backs. They were together because they wanted to be, not because they had to be. "Now that your gone..." Craig singed along. "I think I know what I did wrong..." He hummed, dancing slowly with Tweek, laughing quietly into the smaller's shoulder. Tweek joined him. Because they couldn't fucking believe how good it felt to be free._

"TWEEK!" He could hear Craig yell, breaking the day dream Tweek had going. Tweek opened his eyes. There was so much smoke. He could see a hand reaching for him. He reached for it, holding on tightly. His head felt foggy. The hand tried to pull him and Tweek tried to follow. His foot was stuck. "M-My foots-AUGH- stuck!" Tweek yelled. "Shit." He could hear Craig curse, revealing himself from the inky black smoke that surrounded them. "C'mon Tweek we got this, I want you to pull." Craig smiled, trying to comfort Tweek. He tried to pull the blonde who did his best to follow, tugging at his foot which was stuck between the dash board and a chunk of burning metal. Tweek couldnt feel his foot burning but he could feel the heat radiating off of it. "This things gonna blow, Cmon Tweek, pull!" Craig screamed, tugging harshly on the blonde. Finally his shoe fell, and Tweek could feel release. He climbed out following Craig. It looked like they had crashed into a ditch. The car was tipped over and the front was smoking. "Tricia?" Tweek mummbled despite the haze that settled in his head. Craig pulled Tweek, running. Tweek scrambled to match his speed, pain blossoming in his foot with each step. "I-I checked. I have no idea where the fuck she is Tweek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIsten to Crust bucket by the frights.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding chapters to this, I've got it all written out, lemme know what you think!


End file.
